Lightning McQueen
'' Lightning McQueen (or "Stickers", as Sally calls him) is the main protagonist of Cars ''and the deuteragonist o''f Cars 2. He is voiced by Owen Wilson Personality At first, McQueen is young, brash, selfish, and arrogant, overconfident that he can win the Piston Cup on his own, without help from any pit crew. Lightning soon comes to realize his hotshot ways will not help him when he ends up stranded in Radiator Springs, a town located on the fabled Route 66, thanks to a prank played on his big rig Mack by the Delinquent Road Hazards while traveling to the Piston Cup Championship tiebreaker in Los Angeles. With help from Mater, Doc Hudson and Sally Carrera, Lightning gets back on track and makes it to the race in time to face defending Piston Cup champion Strip "The King" Weathers and the villainous Chick Hicks. Appearances ''Cars'' Lightning was seen racing the other racers and due to taking a risky move of not getting new tires he barely made a tie with The King and Chick Hicks. As a result of a 3 way tie the Tie breaker race is scheduled to be held in California between the 3 leaders. He then heads to his sponsor Rust-eze which he hates the rusty old cars and then gets in his trailer to leave to a race to California. On the way he pushed Mack to drive all night till he gets to California and the Delinquent Road Hazards separated him from Mack result he got lost in Route 66 with the Sheriff chasing him(Lightning mistook the Sheriff backfiring for shooting) till he destroyed the road in Radiator Springs by accident during a chase scene. The next morning he woke up with a parking boot on his left tire and was taken to traffic court where at first the Judge ordered him to leave town but after Sally gives a speech about how important the road is Doc Hudson sentenced Lightning to community service. When Mater took the boot off he tries to escape Radiator springs but only to found out his gas was siphoned while he was passed out. Lightning then was forced to pull bessie until the road is fixed. When he hears on the radio about Chick Hicks has arrived in California he talks to Mater about when McQueen is done with the road he can go he rushed to get the road fixed quickly but only made it worst and was ordered to scrape it off and start over again. McQueen then told Doc that he is not a bulldozer and is a race car which Doc replies with having a one lap race around Willy's Butte. When Luigi says go Lightning speeds ahead only to mess up on a left turn and land into a cactus patch where Mater pulls him out with his tow cable and Lightning was forced to resume his work on the road. The next day after making a very good road he asked the Sheriff if he can come down to Wily's Butte just to work on that left turn but he keeps messing up until Doc told him to turn right to go left in which he did but still messes up on the turn. During his work on the road again Mater invites him to do tractor-tipping which involves scarring the tractors till they tipped over but when Lightning used his loud engine(Lightning does not have a horn) all the tractors tipped over and Frank overhears it and chases Lightning and Mater away from the Tractors. Sally even offers Lightning to stay at the Cozy Cone hotel instead of staying in the impound and when Lightning was dreaming of losing the race to Frank he woke up from his nightmare and really needs his daily gas ration from the Sheriff only for Doc to tell him to wait at Flo's gas station. When Lightning pushed a can into a Stay out building he went inside and learned Doc Hudson is a 3 time winner race car and tries to get Doc to show him his tricks in which he replies by telling him he already tried to. Lightning went to tell everyone about Docs past career but nobody believes him and then Sally filled McQueens gas tank to full and ask him to take a drive with her in which he did or the Sheriff will chase him if he tries to escape. He visited Wheel Well Hotel and learned about the history of Radiator Springs and learned that Sally moved out of her rich but miserable life in LA to become the town attorney of Radiator Springs. Lightning then sees Doc with his old racing tires and after seeing him drive he followed him back to the place where Lightning learned that he is a famous race car and later learned about Docs crash which puts him out of season. Lightning then realized he was being selfish and only cared about himself and after the road is finally finished he decided to help the town out including getting new tires from Luigis, a fresh new paint job, some organic homemade fuel and finally fixed Radiator Springs Neon. After the media found him Sally thanks Lightning for being a help to the town and told him he should go and wishes him good luck in California. After getting in the truck Mack then transports McQueen to California for the Tie breaker race in which he learned the Twins are Chicks fans now and Lightning was starting to lose to the other racers until Doc Hudson and a couple residents of Radiator Springs became McQueens crew chief in which Lightning got his groove back to race. When Lightning was about to catch up to the other racers Chick sideswiped him but Lightning used Maters technique about driving backwards in which surprised everyone including Mater who told Chicks pit crew he taught him that. Then when Lightning was catching up to The King Chick flattened his tire only for Guido to do a very fast pit stop in which Lightning was able to get back in the race in no time. After Chick does some more dirty deeds including forcing McQueen off the road Lightning finally masters the Turn Right to go Left trick in which he made it in first place. After seeing Chick really injures The King he stopped before he reaches the finish line allowing Chick to win the piston cup. He then pushes The King to the finish line because he thinks the King should finish his last race and told him that Doc Hudson told Lightning that the Piston Cup is just an empty cup. Because of McQueens good deed Dinoco offers Lightning their contract with him but Lightning turned it down and says that the Rust-eze gave him his big break and said there is one thing he wants with Dinoco which is put the town Radiator Springs on the map amd make the Helicopter give Mater a ride. Lightning McQueen then sets up his racing headquarters in the town and races Sally to Flo's. In the credits it is shown that while McQueen races Doc he claims he know all of Docs tricks but when Doc turns right and looks like he crashed into a cactus he jumped out of it and back on the race track replying "Not all my tricks rookie!". Another scene in the credits involves Lightning helping out the town by reopening Wheel Well Hotel and hanging out with his friends at a drive in theater which was playing Toy Car Story, Monster Trucks Inc and A Bugs life. ''Cars 2'' Coming Soon! Quotes *I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics. *Speed. I am Speed! *One Winner. Forty-Two losers. I eat losers for breakfast! *I'm a very famous race car! * No no no no. No tires just gas! *So you're a judge, doctor and a racing expert. *Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California, pronto. *One Winner. Two losers. I eat losers for breakfast! *Ka-chow! *Oh I am so not taking you to dinner! *Oh no. Oh wait maybe he could help me. (Sheriff then backfires and McQueen thought he was shooting at him) He's shooting at me! Why is he shooting at me?!! *Speed. Speed. Float like a Cardiac sting like a beemer. *Mater let me get this straight. I can go when this road is done thats the deal? *Look Doc I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a race car. *He has a piston cup? *Did you know Doc is a very famous race car? *Not today old man. I know all your tricks. *I'm faster than fast. Quicker than quick I am Lightning! *Checkered flag here I come. *A rookie has won the piston cup. *This old race car once told me something. Its just an empty cup. *Look. Doc said when I'm done I could go. That was the deal! *First one to California gets Dinoco oh we'll see who gets there first Chick. *No. No. No. No. No. *Oh I hate rusty old cars. This is not good for my image. *Mater I can't. I don't even have a horn. *I'm not a baby. *I'm not sure these "Tires" can get me all the way to California. *Freedom! *Out of gas? How could I be out of gas? *Radiator Springs a happy place!! *Great I'm talking to Bessie now! I'm talking to Bessie. *Goodbye Radiator Springs and goodbye Bessie. California here I come! *Hey thanks for coming, but we're all set. He's letting me go. *Is it getting dark out? *Hey big fella. Hey you in the red. I could use a hose down help me wash this off. *Thank you Mater! *I think the King should finish his last race. *Adios Chuck! *Come on Doc. I'm a race car and you're an older race car but under the hood we are the same. *How could a car like you quit when you are the top of your game? Trivia *The emblem "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when the first Toy Story (and Pixar) movie was released. Originally, though , his number was going to to be "57" (John Lasseter's birth year) *Lightning McQueen was named after late supervising Pixar animator Glenn McQueen who died of melanoma in 2002. Gallery LightningMcQueen1.png Crusin' lightning mcqueen cars.png Lightning mcqueen radiator springs.png cars-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg|"Kachow!" cars-disneyscreencaps.com-351.jpg Three way tongue tie.jpg|A three way tongue tie. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg|Lightning lost in Radiator Springs McQueen gloating in front of Doc.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4315.jpg Lightning and Mater laughing while tractor tipping.jpg|Lightning and Mater laughing while tractor tipping. Lightning and Mater chased by Frank.jpg|Lightning and Mater chased by angry bull tractor Frank Lightning discovers Doc's past.jpg|Lightning discovers Doc's past as a racecar, but Doc refuses discuss it. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg Sally explains to Lightning how the town got bypassed by the interstate.jpg|Sally explains to McQueen how the town got bypassed by the interstate. Lighnting tries Fillmore's organic fuel.jpg|Lightning tries Fillmores fuel 331029_1258880124615_full.jpg|Lightning with Sally McQueen found by the press.jpg|The press finally locates McQueen. McQueen reluctantly leaves Radiator Springs to compete in the Cali Race.jpg|Lightning reluctantly leaves Radiator Springs to compete in the Cali race. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11532.jpg|Lightning amazed to see Doc and the rest of the town being his pit crew; giving him the encouragement to focus on the race.. Docandlightningrace.jpg MAter-Cars2 2.jpg|Lightning with Mater Cs081_142cs_sel16_413.jpg|Lightning with Axlerod Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|"I LOST THE RACE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10681-1-.jpg Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cars Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Riders Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Famous Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Partners in Training